Shower Fever
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Uni pays a visit to the Neptower during her vacation days, both to play a game with and simply spend some time with Nepgear. This, as things of this nature are wont to, does not go as expected... not that she's complaining about it, of course.


Uni tried her best, as she sat on a cushion on the floor, to not look up. She tried as hard as she could, but… what harm was a little peek? She'd never know, would she? After all, she was busy looking through the upper shelves of the bookcase that Neptune had filled with games from every one of their consoles.

Yeah. Nepgear was busy. A little peek wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

The CPU Candidate of Lastation smacked her own cheek and shook her head, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. That was no good. The fact that everywhere she looked at in this room there was something purple did not help her, as purple reminded her of Nepgear, and thinking about Nepgear reminded her that the other candidate was even now…

Uni blinked and rebooted her brain, slapping herself in the face and doing her best to tear her eyes away from Nepgear's shapely bottom, covered only by her adorably cute, if a tad childish, stripped purple and white cotton panties.

Again, Uni found herself slapping the thoughts out of her head and wiping a trail of drool that was flowing from the corner of her lips. She steeled her features once more, thinking of a very cold bucket of water and mentally dumping it on herself.

Stupid sexy Nepgear! She wouldn't distract Uni with her feminine wiles anymore!

"Ah! Here it is! Goodness, it's tucked away so far in…" The relieved voice of the most developed candidate sounded through the room, as she actually had to dive into the depths of the repurposed giant bookcase that kept the Planeptune sisters' old games.

This, of course, left her buttocks sticking out. Her one piece dress which wasn't quite long enough to hide her naughty bits whenever she moved at all (sometimes, Uni wondered why neither Neptune nor Nepgear wear anything under their clothes, given how prone both of them were to flashing their panties at just about everyone close by), so when she adopted the exact same position she was in now…

Let's just say that Uni got a full view of the moon and leave it at that.

An infinite, yet woefully brief, moment afterwards, Uni was brought back to reality by a worried face framed by lilac hair. "Uni? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Uni's face flushed at the thought that Nepgear was so ridiculously close. She could still remember her bottom, every single contour of it and how her panties clung to her backside, hiding only the barest essentials from the CPU candidate's eyes.

In other words, Uni's brain was in lala-land.

"You don't look well." Nepgear said, seeing the reddened face that the younger teenager sported. She frowned and hesitated for an instant before deciding on a course of action. Whenever Neptune got sick, she'd always say she was fine and that she could still play (but she'd immediately start acting sick if she had to actually work), but there were several tell tale signs of when she had a fever. One of which was a flushed face, and another was the increased body heat.

The first was there. The second was easy to check for. Taking a step forward, Nepgear brought her forehead forward and, gently, made contact with Uni's own. "Goodness, you must be burning with fever!" She exclaimed, feeling the heat emanating from the younger CPU's face. "You should go to bed right now!

At some point, Uni's brain had decided to return…

… Only to be assaulted by the feeling of almost intimate closeness. Uni was tempted, oh so tempted, when her lips were only a few centimeters away from the glory of tasting Nepgear. It was just a small movement. She could probably pass it off as an involuntary shiver. A simple peck on the lips.

Just to gauge her reaction.

Uni had to thank her sister for the heavy discipline training she'd undergone, because she was certain that without it, she'd have probably skipped her self control and gone straight for the gold the moment Nepgear had closed in.

However, it was not enough to let her retain control of her body and her concentration, along with having her eyes tightly shut lest she get further tempted, caused Nepgear further distress. "Yes, you should go to bed right now!"

"Bed? Sure, why not?" Uni mumbled, letting herself be dragged away half standing and half being carried by the frantic Planeptune candidate. Everything was a blur for Uni until the world calmed down. She'd been too busy focusing on the feel of the hands on her body to realize that Nepgear was stripping her of her clothes.

She didn't even mumble a protest or attempt to stop her when her own dress had been removed. In fact, she'd been so out of it that she'd only come back to her senses after she was already comfortable under Nepgear's covers.

The mere idea sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. The reality made her curl up into a tight ball and simply sleep.

She'd been exhausted. She'd come to Planeptune to get away from work. She got few vacation days under Noire's iron fist and she'd take all of them whenever she could, since she was certain she'd go crazy otherwise. Her own bed was comfortable enough and kept her well rested during work days, but there was something about sleeping on someone else's bed.

Particularly when that someone else had a particularly special place in your heart.

Her dreams were actually not that far of from her current reality. In fact, the only difference was that the bed was a tad larger and it wasn't just her naked under the covers.

When her eyes fluttered open, she found herself alone and in need of a cold shower. Both to get rid of… unpleasant thoughts as well as to clean herself. She had been sweating quite a bit and she was still quite hot and bothered. Therefore, she made her way to the bathroom that the Neptower had in its living quarters.

Having been here so many times, it was easy for her to find her way. The moment she stepped in, she ignored the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom. Someone must have showered not too long ago. She smiled, absent mindedly, as she removed her panties and bra, not even caring that the padding that normally kept her bust at an acceptable size dropped to the floor along with it.

With a shameless yawn, Uni merely walked into the decently large bath tub that had been designed for two (having been designed for Histoire and Nepgear to force Neptune to bathe properly) and almost instantly felt pleasantly warm water hit her skin. She smiled at the convenience.

There was a sound not unlike a sharp intake of air.

"U-Uni?" A voice that was equal parts shocked and curious asked.

The CPU Candidate merely groaned and found the source of the voice. She frowned. "Why are they so big?" She wondered, as her hands darted forward, eliciting another sharp intake of air. "Hnng… So unfair…" She mumbled, as she continued her efforts at divining the cause of her woe.

"Ah… don't… do that…" Uni was not discouraged, however, by the plea. The bath tub was large and comfortable enough for two and maybe even three people to be in it at once and it was easy to move around the source of Uni's frustrations as the water continued to fall down on her.

"And this…" Mumbled the Lastation candidate as she grabbed a handful of a firm, if wonderfully soft area. There was yet another sharp intake of breath, followed by an unidentifiable sound that for some reason Uni found delightful.

She found herself wanting to provoke more and more reactions as her hands continued their efforts.

"This…" She added, as her hands continued to run up and down. She didn't even know what it was that she was touching, only that it was soft, warm, wet and quite entertaining to pet. Maybe it was some kind of cute small animal? No, the lack of fur discounted that possibility. Then again, the feeling of whatever it was that Uni had buried her face in was as close as it got, anyway.

Maybe she was putting too much thought into it. It was unlikely to be a small, cute and cuddly animal.

Plus, whatever it was seemed bigger than herself.

Oh. Yes. Bigger than herself. Her hands caught onto the mounds of… something that she'd caught onto before. Or rather, one of them had, as the other went further low. "So unfair…" She mumbled to herself.

"Ah! No… Please…"

Uni grunted, a non committal sound and squeezed with her left hand, eliciting another one of those sounds that was even now further incentive to change her focus. She found something odd, considerably harder than the rest of whatever it was that she'd been squeezing and pinched it, trying to discern what it was from tact.

She continued doing so, as it continued to get more and more pleasant reactions.

Her right hand had gone on a journey down, carefully treading through a ridiculously soft area and brushing some kind of fur.

Maybe it was just an animal with little fur?

"Ah… Uni…" A voice that was halfway between panicked and completely out of it rang out.

Uni knew that voice. She did, right? She knew it because… She knew its owner, didn't she?

Yeah…

That voice's owner… the owner of the voice that produced those delightful sounds… was her friend, wasn't she?

Wait… friend?

She was her best friend. The one person Uni could trust with anything.

Even more than a sibling…

Uni hummed in thought, as her hands kept continuing their work.

Finally, her mind caught up with her body and she blinked. Past the steamy atmosphere, she saw wet, yet still flowing and beautiful, lilac hair that she knew very well. "Ah… N-Nepgear?" Mumbled the Lastation candidate.

She barely saw the face of the other candidate before it closed in.

However, just as Uni was about to learn what a kiss feels like, she suddenly shot upwards, her heart thumping, threatening to break out of her chest. She took a deep breath.

"Ah, you're awake!" Said an upbeat voice.

Uni frowned. "I was having a nice dream…" She muttered, more to herself than anything else. Her tone left no one wondering that she was not fond of having woken up when it came to the best part of her dreams.

"Yes. A dream." Nepgear quickly agreed. "Anyway… Big sis came around so I made cookies, do you want some?"

"Okay…" Passing Nepgear's cookies wouldn't only have been rude (and any Lastation CPU knew better than being rude), but it would also be a waste, considering that Nepgear never held back her effort when it came to baking sweets for her sister or friends.

However, when Uni turned towards Nepgear, she saw that her face was making quite an impression of a tomato. She absent mindedly brought a hand to her hair and noticed that her ribbons were undone and that her hair was still wet.

She was freshly showered, as a matter of fact.

Uni decided, right then and there, that fainting was a better alternative than going over what her fuzzy memories were reminding her of.

* * *

"This never happened."

"Right."

"Nobody needs to know."

"Nobody will."

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"You wanna do it again?"

"… Yes."


End file.
